Twilight my way
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: like the title says this is twilight my way, what if Bella already knew about vampires. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Alice pov

Moving around the house arranging and rearranging the flowers until I deemed them perfect, I thought about going through everyone's closet to see what I had to go shopping for. When I saw the new transfer student and me in a car talking she knew I was a vampire. the vision shifted to her and me with our arms around each other. "Bella." I said with a smile on my face, my best friend another vision came to me which made me smile even more. "My sister."

I had just enough time to get my thoughts under control when the family came back well more like when Edward came back. "Alice." My husband called and he came over smiling. "You're all happy." He said.

"I guess." I said giving him a kiss and then going to search through everyone's closet.

….

Bella Pov

"Mom I'll be fine." I promised.

"You don't have to go Bella." She said her golden eyes looking at me lovingly. "You can come with us."

"I want to go." I said making sure to keep my heart calm and the emotions off my face, living with two vampires's made it hard to get away with anything even lying though I've always been bad at it.

"Bella will come get you if you change your mind." She said hugging me to her. The reason for me leaving them was to say my goodbyes to Charlie, also Renee and Phil hadn't really been alone together sense they got married when I was three. Renee my mother was turned by Phil when I was three. We got into a car accident and Phil found us he fell for her and change her. I wasn't dying and the fact I was so young made him leave me human at the time. Renee refused to send me to live with Charlie, Phil was surprised by her control and how she never once tried to eat me.

"Bella." Phil said. "Remember to watch out a lot of our kind lives in the north and where you're going—he cut off for humans were in ear shot. I was glad he had been giving me this warning sense I decided to go live with Charlie in Forks Washington State, the rainiest town in the United States. Of course vampires didn't burn in sun but they sparkled like diamonds.

"I'll be very careful I know it's very rare to meet vegetarians." I said and he nodded. Renee kissed me and I boarded the plan with Phil saying.

"It's just until graduation." I waved yes just until graduation Phil promised Renee to change me when I was older. We settled for eighteen, I didn't feel any emotion towards it, I've always been told sense Renee turned that I would join them and Phil and Renee have been preparing me for this. They were counting the days.

I arrived at the airport in port angels to find Charlie my father waiting by his cursers the hour drive was mostly quite with only a comment on the weather.

I mostly started to go over the history's Phil told me about, the Vulture and such that I hadn't realized we made it to the house until Charlie snapped me out of my own little world.

All my things were sent over a week ago including my car, I never told Charlie that Phil bought me a car and a Mercedes at that plus it wasn't even on the market here in America yet and very hard to get over in Europe I didn't want to think of how much money Phil spent on me though he smiled, kissed my forehead and said I was worth it.

Charlie put my one bag that I kept the only what I need to get me through the week on my bed and left me to start unpacking. I didn't sleep well that night due to the rain. When I woke up Charlie was already down stairs eating a blow of cereal. "Morning Bells." He said.

"Morning dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. He left groceries money with me which I would be stopping by the store after school because there was nothing in the house but fish. I jumped into my car and drove to school. I parked in front of a building that said office. A woman was there the nameplate read Mrs. Cope a plump woman with a purple shirt and lipstick on her teeth.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan." I said and saw her eyes spark. Of course daughter of police chief's flighty ex-wife come home at last.

"Yes we've been expecting you." She said gathering up a few papers. I went back to my car with schedule in hand and a map hopefully I wouldn't have to have it in front of my face all day. I found a line of cars and blushed in phoenix my car wouldn't stand out that much, here on the other hand even the sliver Volvo wouldn't compare.

Phil had great luck and was very wealthy he was thrilled when Renee and he got married. He said that was the happiest day of his life because not only did he get a wife but a daughter to spoil. He gave me a black credit card to use when I wanted which I hardly ever did. He also gave twenty thousand as allowance each month I put it in savings and only spent a bare minimum of course I bought a laptop so we could stay in touch while I was here. I parked my car noticing people staring at it as I fixed my coat and got out of the car locking it and heading toward my English class.

I gave Mr. Manson my slip and he signed it handing me a book list and textbook. I sat in the back of the class and went of the book list, I've read everything before, and another thing having a vampire for a step dad he has a lot of books.

"You must be Isabella Swan." A boy with grease slick hair and achy said.

"Bella." I corrected and watch everyone with in ear shot tune in to our conversation.

"I'm Erick York." He said. "What's your next class can I walk you." I fished my schedule out and read.

"Government with Jefferson." He wasn't in my class but he walked me right to the door and wished me the best. In Spanish a girl talked to me and she invited me to eat lunch with her. Jessica was her name when I finally remembered it. It was then I saw the five at the table clear across the lunch room. I knew at once what they were.

"There the Cullen's and Hales." Jessica said. "The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins, and then there's the big brunette Emmett, and the spikey hair one is Alice and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen." She said his name with longing. I knew they could hear her even if she was whispering and wasn't surprise when the bronze hair one looked over at her. She dropped her gaze giggling.

I didn't drop my gaze I was looking right into his gold eyes, a sigh of relief I guess Phil's not the only one that's a vegetarians. I looked away from him picking up my hamburger and taking a bite and then took a sip of coke. "They don't look related." I said uninterested because I knew they weren't. Jessica started in on the gossip. "There not Dr. Cullen and his wife must be late twenties early thirties. The Cullen's are adopted and the Hales are foster kids."

"The Hales look too old for foster kids."

"They are eighteen now but they been with Mrs. Cullen for so long."

"Well that's nice of them taking in so many kids and them being so young and all." I said.

"Yeah I guess but I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." I heard that and lost all diplomacy.

"Jessica something's are alright to talk about but trash talking a woman like that is far then ideal gossip." I said collecting my tray and heading to dump it in the trash can. She was dumb founded and I could see the stairs from the vampires across the room and the smiles.

I was the first to arrive in biology and Edward Cullen was next of course just as he entered I saw his eyes go black and he stopped breathing. Great I was lunch and Phil told me to be careful. He couldn't turn around and walk out sense the teacher was there he had to sit down and all that came to my mind was. "Mr. Banner do you mind if I open a window it's really muggy in here." He nodded his head and Edward opened the window next to him which gave him clean air that wasn't tainted with my scent.

The hour was long but I made it through and was glad that I didn't have to dress out for gym. The next thing I know I was sitting in my car and a knock on the passenger's window caught my attention. It was Alice Cullen and I unlocked my car and she jumped in.

"Hi I'm Alice and thank you for what you said to Jessica today."

"It was nothing she was out of line on that one." I said and Alice beamed. "I'm Bella." I said holding my hand out and she shook it.

"You aren't afraid of me?" she asked.

"Why should I be?" I said.

"You know what I am?" I nodded. "How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you answer a few questions first?" I asked and she giggled.

"Sorry I get a head of myself I can see the future of sorts." She said.

"Your one of the gifted?" she nodded not surprised that I knew.

"my step dad is a vampire and he turned my mom when I was three they got married and raised me so I'm use to vampire's." I said adding in. "Phil's a vegetarian like your family." She smiled.

"So can we be friends." She asked excitedly.

"Sure but is your brother alright."

"Oh he'll be fine when he gets use to your scent."

"Well I have to go shopping for food." I said.

"Great I'll come with." She said putting on her sit belt and I drove to the super market. We talked all the way there about her family and about mine. During shopping I was answering questions like a physic test. We made it home and everything was put away while I baked potatoes and fixed the stake.

Alice left before Charlie got home and he was happy by the smell.

….

Alice pov

When I got home Edward was there talking to Carlisle about leaving and Esme begging him not to go. "Alice where have you been?" Jasper asked catching my mood he smiled.

"Making a new friend." I said noticing they all caught Bella's scent on me Edward the most.

"Alice." He said in complete agony.

"You'll be fine." I said throwing a shirt I borrowed from Bella telling her my plan to get him use to her scent. "I barrowed it from Bella, she wants it back it's her favorite shirt." I said and they looked at me. I smiled at my family. "Bella's step father is a vampire and he turned her mother when Bella was three she was literally raised by vampires so she knows everything sense she saw us in the cafeteria." I said.

"Dam." Emmett said.

"Wow." Carlisle said. "Her mother must have had some amazing self-control not killing her."

"Of course her mother wouldn't kill her own daughter." Esme said smiling.

"Well if you're happy Alice." Jasper said I knew what was wrong.

"Jazz you'll be fine you won't hurt Bella and she was thrilled when I asked if I could introduce my husband to her." He smiled.

"Well sense she already knows." Rosalie said indifferent she was going easy because Bella stood up for Esme and the fact that she helped Edward earlier. Edward was worried but I kept my mind clear and he was preoccupied in Bella's scent at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper pov

Edward and I both stayed home from school for the first two weeks getting use to Bella's scent. It wasn't that hard for me as it was for Edward sense her scent hit him harder. It was the day before we were planning to go back and Edward was having an emotional overload on wither he might kill her or not. Alice rolled her eyes and then we heard a car and Alice started bouncing. "Yes, she's here."

"what?" Edward said about to bolt but I stopped him sense Alice told me to. "Jasper."

"sorry Edward." I said looking at my wife who I would be in the dog house if I let him go. "hold your breath." I told him as I did the same.

"Bella." Alice said as she opened the door.

"hi Alice thanks for inviting me over." She said hugging my wife.

"Of course come in I'll introduce the rest of the family." They came into the living room.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella."

"welcome Bella." Carlisle said holding his hand out.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said shaking his hand. "Mrs. Cullen you have a lovely home." She said holding her hand out for Esme to take it.

"Thank you dear and please call me Esme." She said.

"Of course Esme." Bella said. She was feeling a little shy but there was no fear at all. Edward was in a panic.

"Bella this is my husband Jasper and brother Edward." I said and she held her hand out to me. I carefully took it happy that I was use to her scent. Edward held his hand out slowly and Bella took it but they both dropped their hands like they had been shocked.

"what was that?" they both said.

"you felt that?" Edward asked.

"yes, Alice said you read minds but can you shock people too?" she asked surprised.

"no." Edward said.

"I don't feel a shock." I said touching Edward and then Bella again being just as careful as before.

"that's something." Carlisle said looking happy as Bella went to sit down on the couch and talk with the family. Carlisle was asking about Phil her step father and mother. They were in a car crash and Phil found them. Bella only had a few cuts but Renee would have died and Phil turned Renee then and there. He took Bella and Renee back to his place until Renee woke up.

"For the first two weeks Phil kept Renee away from me but then he allowed supervised time with her." Bella said which I was truly impressed that she wasn't killed by a new born her mother or not. "by the time I was seven Renee was able to be alone with me like it was normal." She added.

"that is truly amazing Bella." Carlisle said.

"yeah I know Phil told me what newborns were like." Carlisle told Bella about himself and Esme told her story. Alice was so happy that I couldn't help but tell my story as well.

"I like the ending how you and Alice meet." She said smiling.

"me too." I said looking at my wife she came over and sat on my lap giving me a quick kiss. Edward was more relaxed now and breathing a little. It was getting easier for us to be around her.

"Bella would you like something to eat we have food." Alice asked.

"oh thank you very much." Bella said smiling; Alice got off my lap and went to go fix something to eat for her. She came back two minutes later with a sandwich and milk.

"Thanks Alice." She said and began eating. After Alice showed her around the house and begging her to go shopping for the millionth time and Bella saying no which made us all laugh she was leaving.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow."

"Sure see you later Alice."

"By the way when are you deciding to turn?" Alice asked which stunned all of us. Bella was going to be a vampire.

"After graduation." She said like it was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme Pov

Oh dear Bella was going to be a vampire very soon. It was November so that only left a year and a half of human life left. I was looking at Carlisle who was looking at me. Well I guess this was her choice but I wonder if she really understood this choice.

Rosalie Pov

I can't believe this she was going to be a vampire. I would give anything to be human; I like her I don't want her destroyed. She stood up for Esme and helped Edward what the hell was her mother thinking. She could have a life, get married, and have kids. I'm going to have to talk her out of this.

Edward Pov

She's going to be a vampire, she's going to turn why would an angel—wait did I just say angle—yes an angel for that is what Bella is an angel, a goddess she doesn't see a monster she sat in this house and carried on conversations with all of us like she was a vampire already. She spoke and included herself when she spoke of vampires I can't believe I didn't realize it. But an angel, a goddess shouldn't be destroyed.

Bella Pov

I woke up and got dressed in the clothes that Alice must have picked out for me. I dropped the shoes she chose in the closet and put on my shoes cause let's face it I had trouble walking already did need to add anything else to trip over. That was one perk of turning into a vampire I thought to myself. I wasn't looking forward to the pain or the blood lust.

Charlie left early and soon after I got in my car and went to school. My classes went by without problems, I wasn't talking to Jessica sense that time in the cafeteria and from my second day of school on I was having lunch with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. At the moment us girls were talking and Alice was trying to get a girls night out. Rosalie was game I on the other hand do not like shopping.

Alice was giving me puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on Bella I promise I won't go over the top."

"Oh all right but if you start buying the store I'm out of there and we're taking my car, Rosalie can drive."

"Deal." She said and Rosalie smiled she had been wanting to drive my car I found out from her that it wasn't easy for anyone even in Europe to get their hands on. I shook my head oh Phil he spoils me and is over protective I'm not use to that.

Time…..Jump…

We made it back in one peace Charlie liked Alice and was cool with Rosalie they were sleeping over at my place. Of course they don't sleep, it was late and I was getting ready for bed when Rosalie asked for a little time.

We went out to the back yard and she told me how she became a vampire. I felt awful and she had every right to kill those men for what they did to her. "Bella I just think you need to think about what you are giving up."

"I understand what you're saying but Rosalie from the time I was three Renee and Phil told me I would be one of you it's kind of hard to think about any other way when you grew up hearing it." I said, we walked into the house and I went up to bed the girls were just waiting for Charlie to go to sleep and before I wandered off to dream land I heard Alice say.

"Rosalie I saw her becoming a vampire it's not going to change."

"If she says no."

"She won't."

"She's not sure about it herself it's what her mother and Phil want." I fell asleep after that.

Edward Pov

Junior year passed faster with Bella around me her scent still hit me but I was used to it. We were around each other so much sense she hung out at the house with Alice and Rosalie. She was reading a collection of Jane Austin she loved the classics. Jasper hovered around just in case he was needed. He was a little smug that he wasn't the weakest link at the moment.

"So who are you going with to prom with?" Alice asked her.

"Why do you think I'm going you know I can't dance?" She said we all realized how clumsy she was. Emmett laughs.

"Oh come on Bells it'll be fun." She blushed.

"No thank you." She said.

"Well Mike, Tyler and Erick will sure hate that you're not going." Rosalie said.

"Why would they be?" she was really serious I rolled my eyes wishing she would see herself, she was a goddess that deserved to be showered with love. Jasper smiled at me. Of course the family all knew how I felt about Bella but I never told her. I didn't know how she felt for one and two I wouldn't dam her to this life though Alice says that her future as a vampire has not changed once. Bella was sure of her course and her mother wanted this, wanted Bella to join her and Phil.

"So you're not going?" Alice asked pouting. Bella I guess thought about saying something but change her mind she was good at this if she want Alice to know something but not the rest. Just like how Alice and I were good at our conversations. Alice kept me out and Bella was blushing a little. Alice smiled and then Bella got up hugging Esme I saw the time and realized she had to go home. I walked her to her car opening the driver side door for her she put her seat belt on and drove away.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"She said she would go to prom if you asked her." I looked at her and the rest of the family laughed.

"Seems she likes Eddie boy, well it's not one side like you thought." Emmett said I rolled my eyes. I was surprised she said no to all the others but would say yes to me.


End file.
